TYM(The Young Mercenary)
by LoverOfShows91
Summary: we go through life thinking that we're the hero's of our own stories, that nothing can go wrong if we play our cards right. Everyone thinks there is a 'happy ending' in store for them, but sadly life can't be all sunshine and rainbows. We live, we lose, we go through life with our sins on our backs. My name is Randolph Grace, and this is my story.


_Origins_

People like to think that they are the heroes of their own stories, that nothing can go wrong if they play their cards right. Everyone thinks there is a 'happy ending' in store for them, but sadly life can't be all sunshine and rainbows. We live, we lose, we go through life with our sins on our backs.

I, like some, have learned this lesson the hard way. My whole life I've lost people I cared about, and every time I thought that everything will be ok. That all my suffering would go away if I believed hard enough. However, the happy ending never came. But you're not here about this lesson right? No, you're here to hear about my life. Very well, have a good listen.

Guess my story begins at my birth:

* * *

P.O.V: 3rd person

"Push Mrs. Grace! Push!" the doctor told the wolf faunus woman lying in the hospital bed, holding her non-faunus husband's hand.

"Come on crystal! You've got this!Can't be to bad!" the man said in a caring sort of yell.

"Richard! You're not the one going through this pain! So shut it!" she replied in an aggressive tone.

Taken aback from his wife's outburst Richard decided to stay quiet through the rest of the session. And after another 15 minutes of painful pushing, a new being was brought into existence.

"Crystal look at him… he's so precious." the man said to his wife, who was calming down after her….experience.

"He is, our little boy." she responded with tears in her eyes, not from the pain of childbirth but of joy at seeing her son for the first time. He had her husbands golden eyes and silver colored hair. But the thing that stood out was he had her wolf ears.

"Mr. and Ms. Grace I know that this is a precious moment for you but we are going to need a name for the child." the doctor told the couple.

After a short look at each other they both smiled before the new mother responded, "His name is Randolph, Randolph Grace."

* * *

Two years after the birth of their son, the couple had decided to move the to island known as Menagerie, where the two believed they could live in harmony and peace. However, the two were well known throughout Remnant. One being a leading activist in the faunus cause and the other being one of the only normal people of higher class to stand up for the faunus. Having a relationship alerted many to them, and conceiving a child made them even more of a popular couple. Many saw them as a symbol of hope for faunus and humankind, but others saw them as disgusting inter species trash.

The two were traveling into the nearby village with their son to speak with Ghira Belladonna about some concerns they had. Still trying to get used to their new surrounding they were left wandering the village for some time.

"Are you sure this is the right part of the village hun?" the silver haired man asked his wife.

"Yes I am sure! I was specifically told that he lived around this part of the village.." she retorted.

"We could always ask one of our new neighbors if they know where he lives. I mean, they've been here longer then us. They should know.". He was met with his partners gaze, literally scaring him to the point where he let go of his child's hand. This was the exact opportunity the young child had been waiting for, because as soon as his father let go of his hand, the young Randolph bolted away from his parents and into the bustling crowd. Looking around the young child was filled with wonder and amazement at the many faunus people. Not noticing where he was going Randolph bumped into a woman holding a woven basket, causing him to lose his balance and trip.

"Oh my! Are you alright little one?" the woman asked. Randolph looked up and noticed the taller woman. She was wearing what looked like a black hakama with a white robe underneath.

Before having a chance to respond the young boy was grabbed by his father and was given a stern look by his mother.

"Randolph! What have we told you about running off like that?!"Crystal said while pinching his cheek. While his wife was 'disciplining' their child; Richard had began to spark up a conversation with the woman.

"I'm sorry ma'am, our son can get carried away sometimes and well...he's our little explorer. Oh! Also we're looking for someone named Ghira Belladonna. Would you know where he lives?" the woman only chuckled before pointing at the largest house in the village.

"Oh… we probably should have checked the biggest home here huh?" Richard chuckled to himself before thanking the woman and grabbing his wife and son. As they were getting closer to the home Crystal noticed that the woman her husband was talking to was following them .

"Dear, that girl is trailing behind us. What did you tell her?" Crystal whispered to her husband.

Richard took a quick glance back before whispering back. "All I did was ask where Ghira lived. And apologized for Randy's behavior. Do you think shes...". The two shared a worrying glance before quickening their pace a small bit. Reaching the home the two take a quick look back to see the woman walking straight up to them. As Richard held Randolph in his arms Crystal began to reach for her holstered pistol.

"Stop where you are!", Crystal began as she held her automatic pistol up towards the woman, "take another step closer and you'll end up dead!". The woman stopped, giving a confused and worrying look.

"Now tell us why you're following us! and maybe I'll consider letting you go..". Before the mystery woman could respond the door behind the two opened and a larger faunus walked out. He was wearing a large purple coat with a metal stomach plate, beige pants and black leather boots with little paws on them.

"What's with all the yelling!?" the man said as the couple turned around, though Crystal still holding the gun at the woman. "Oh, Crystal I was wondering when you would be arriving.", Ghira began before looking at the scene before him. His attitude shifting almost instantaneously,

"why are you holding my wife at gunpoint?". The two looked at each other before realizing that they were holding a gun the current leader of the white fangs wife. Crystal put her weapon away as soon as she realized her mistake.

"I-I-I didn't know that she was your wife! I'm so terribly sorry sir!" Crystal stammered as she did a respectful bow towards Ghira and then to his wife, who now was standing next to her husband.

"And sorry to you to miss Belladonna!" Richard said as he also bowed,putting Randolph down. Not knowing what to do, young Randolph did his best as a small bow as well, to only land on his face.

"No worries, and just call me Kali". She said with a smile.

* * *

Moments later the four adults were talking in a circle while the half-faunus was sleeping on a nearby couch. A troublesome look was engraved on the interspecies couple, while a concerning look was shared by the faunus leaders.

"Like I was saying in my message to you sir, we are being targeted by someone. We've been getting threats and attempted attacks ever since we had our son. We had hoped moving here would bring us safety, but even now we've had the feeling that someone is watching us. We ask you now to please help us." Crystals voice was somewhat quiet in hopes of not waking her child.

"This is troublesome indeed, not just for you, but for all the people inhabiting the area.", Ghira stated, "if there is an assassin here, there is no telling what their intentions are after they get their hands on you. What are their motives? And why your family in particular? ".

"We were hoping that you could help us Mr. Bella-I mean sir". Richard added looking at his sleeping son, "we don't know if we can keep on running, and for certain we can't be putting our child in so much danger. We know one day that we'll have to face whatever is hunting us down, but we'd rather do it knowing Randy is safe."

Ghira shared a look with his wife before responding,"Sadly there is not much we can do for the two of you. I'll be leaving the white fang one day, so even if I were to grant you protection there would be no way of knowing that the next leader would be kind enough to keep you protected. And as much as I hate to say this, not even I can grant you protection here in our village. For if this assassin attacks you two here, there is no telling how many innocents would be hurt."

Richard and Crystal were sorrowed by the chief's words. Holding each other's hands not knowing what to do. "But." Ghira started, "there may be one person who could help you in your time of need."

The two's hopes were once again sparked. "Please tell us! We need whoever can assist us sir!" Crystal pleaded.

Ghira reached into his robe and pulled out a sheet of paper with numbers on it and handed it to Richard. "He calls himself Asesino, and he's one of the best mercenaries out there. Even willing to help out the faunus in their times of need. If paid enough he is willing to do anything, but you being a well known faunus, he might be willing to help you without a charge."

Both of the Grace's faces were lit up at the chance of someone willing to help them. After some time the two thanked Ghira and Kali and began their walk back home. Only stopping to make a call at a nearby phone booth. As crystal dialed the number Richard was trying to keep Randolph preoccupied.

"Papa? Are you and mama in trouble?" Randolph asked his father.

"What do you mean? Richard asked, not knowing how why the question came up.

"You were saying you needed help". The older Grace only sighed before bending down and looking his son eye to eye. "Son look, people aren't happy that me and your mother are together. And their even more unhappy that we had you. There are alot of bad people out there Randy, and we people like us need to be protected from those bad people. So that one day we can all be happy.". Randolph looked down worrying that he might have caused the problem. Before Richard could comfort his son, his wife tapped him on the back.

"He said he is willing to help us. Though we do have to pay him some money, not a lot gladly." Richard beamed at his wife before spinning her. This being the best new he had heard in while. After putting his wife down and picking up Randolph a question perked up in his mind.

"Um hun? When will we be meeting him?"

"He said he would meet us at our home tonight, from there he said we can talk business".

As the couple arrived at their cottage outside of the village they prepared their dinner and payments for the coming night. Richard was finishing up cooking their evening meal and Crystal was was both playing with Randolph while getting the last of the money ready for their guest.

* * *

A knock at the door sent both of the parents out of their trances. Richard took off his apron before approaching the door. "Ah that must be him!" he exclaimed. However as soon as he reached the handle the door burst open. Crystal jumped up and pulled out her weapon as Richard recovered and grabbed Randolph. Three figures walked in covered in black masks and armored clothing. Each had a blade on their backs but all had a different weapon drawn. One carried a gatling gun, another a stolen atlas rifle, and the last holding a grenade launcher.

"We heard that you placed in a call for protection, a well know merc too. Guess you guys were that desperate to stay alive. Pathetic" the one with the rifle said.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?!" Richard yelled at the men.

"Because…..you two shouldn't exist. And especially that thing you created. A human with a faunus?! That's the most disrespectful thing you could have done to our race! Integrating with this…...trash!" the maryader with the gatling gun proclaimed. As they took a step closer a wall of pure ice blocked their path inward.

"Richard… take our son and go…." Crystal said to her husband while keeping her eyes on the intruders with her hand raised,hints of ice particles trailing off

"B-but if you fight them alone, you'll di-" Richard started

"I know! But I'll go down happy knowing our son is alive…". She proclaimed, a sense of sadness in her voice. Richard looked at his wife for some time before running towards the back of the house with Randolph. As he reached the back door he stopped and put randolph down.

"Papa? What's happening?" the child worryingly questioned.

Richard looked at his son before taking of his blue stone pendant and handing it to his child. "Randy, I need you to run as fast as you can back to the village. And whatever you do, do not look back, do not run back. Keep running and make your way there."

"But papa…"

"I said do it Randolph! If I run away too they'll keep on coming after us. I want you to be safe….. Please just run now and don't look back. And if you hear or see anyone stay hidden." getting only a nod from his child Richard kissed his forehead and began to walk back inside.

"Now run Randolph...run as fast as you can back to the village." As soon as he entered the home, Randolph took off. Running as fast as his legs could, holding back tears and holding on to his father's pendant. Even as he got further and further away from the home he could hear the sounds of gunfire and explosions. Then silence.

As he raced back to the village Randolph was grabbed by a large man holding a chainsaw blade.

"Looky at what we have here…. A runt trying to run away from his problems." the man taunted as he threw the child to the ground and revved up his weapon. "Don't worry, you'll be seeing mummy and daddy soon...in hell". As the blade came down Randolph flinched and put his hands across his face so he could not witness his own death. But the blade never came down. Putting his hands down he saw the man was still in his position, but was completely stiff.

"What the?" was all he would say before the blade was removed from his hand by another person.

"How could someone do this to a child? This is just overkill." the new man said. He was wearing an all grey jumpsuit with a black painted metal chestplate, armoured leggings and armpieces, and two bladed gauntlets on his hands and a green beret on his head.

Randolph, still in a trance of horror, could only watch as the new man pointed the blade at his enemy. "Kid you might want to look away from this. Trust me it won't be pretty.". As he looked away all randolph could hear was a scream, then the sound of blade hitting flesh, a loud thud, then nothing. However he could feel himself being picked up. Trying to squirm out of the hands of whoever grabbed him he heard a calming voice.

"Kid stop squirming I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you. Your parents hired me to look after you three. Speaking of; where are your parents?". Randolph only sobbed as he pointed to the distance of his home was. Now only seeing smoke.

"Damn.." was all he could say.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. The famous Asesino" a familiar sounding voice called out. The three intruders were once again standing in front of the young child, only this time stains of red were on their clothing.

"I guess you're the three that killed my clients then?" the famous merc angrily remarked.

"Yup, gave us more of a challenge then we had hoped for, but the job is done. Well, half done. That brat still needs to die." Randolph looked in horror as his grip on Asesino tightened.

"Sorry but I can't let that happen. My contract says that I'm to protect all three. I failed the other two but I won't let this one down." he said putting Randolph behind him and raising his gauntlets at the men.

They only chuckled among themselves before raising their own weapons. "Its three versus one, and you're past your prime old man". Randolph hadn't noticed but his rescuer did look old. Older than his father at least.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way old man, the choice is yours". The leader of the trio said.

"Funny," Asesino began to say as he took a single step forward. "I was going to say the same thing to you." before any of the men could move, Asesino had disappeared in front of them. As they looked around frantically, the man re-appeared behind them.

"Hope you enjoyed your lives up to this point." was all anyone could hear before the battle began. All Randolph could do was shield his eyes as he heard the men screaming and falling before him.

The next morning Randolph awoke on a floor in a unfamiliar home in new clothes and a thick blanket. He looked around before he noticed that a tray of food was lying next to him. Not realizing how hungry he was, the young faunus wolfed down his food. After his meal the child decided to wander around and see where he had ended up. As he opened his door he was met face to knee with his savior from the night before.

"So you're up. Hopefully the food wasn't too bad. It's been quite some time since I've had to cook food for a child." he slightly chucked before looking the young faunus boy in the eyes. "You probably are wondering about what happened huh?". The child's response was only a small nod.

"Well, not to be the bearer of bad news but….you're parents are gone kid. I'm sorry that I couldn't reach them sooner. Don't worry too much though I took out those bad men for you!" he said trying to cheer up the boy somewhat. Sadly, all he got was a little child bursting into tears and running back to his makeshift bed on the ground.

' _Poor kid, losing his parents at such a young age… that's not right. But what do i do now? I have this kid now and no idea what to do with him.'_

As he was pondering he heard his scoll begin to ring. "Hello? Oh, Ghira its you."

" _What happened last night?! Many citizens heard gunfire and explosions coming from the home you were hired to protect! And if that weren't enough the people you promised to help are now dead!"_

"I know Ghira...but the ones hired are dead as well, and they told me who was responsible for this. So they are on my hit list now. They will pay for what they've done."

" _I know they will. But to hear that one of the faunus's symbol of hope died just sets us back in gaining equality. That poor child.."_

 _The child? Wait they think he died as well? Hmm. maybe that's for the better._

"Sorry again Ghira, but I have business to attend to." and with that he hung up and began to walk back toward the child. But to his surprise the child was already up again and glaring at the merc.

"Who was it?" he asked

"The man I was talking to? He was Ghira, I believe you already met him but-"

"No, the mean person.". This caught the older man off guard. His voice had a angry/ maddening tone to it.

"Why do you want to know?" he decided to ask back.

"I want to hurt them like they hurt mama and papa!" he exclaimed. Right there the older man saw something; a spark. A spark he had seen once before, in himself. With this he got an idea.

"Hurt them? Sure a two year old is gonna hunt down a gods know strong adult." Randolph only looked down as the words he heard were true. How could he get back at someone who is probably one hundred times stronger than himself?

"But maybe...with the right training you could end up taking them down." the young boy looked up the mercenary noticing that he had took off his hat revealing his fox ears. "If you're willing to take on this old faunus's challenge ". The boy wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded vigorously at the older man.

 _Hmm, this might work. Maybe this kid has the potential to be something. Heh just like me._

 **Hello there! This is chapter 1 of possibly some for TYM. depending on how well this story does. This is basically my way back into writing stories that I've been wanting to make. Hopefully you the reader enjoyed the story and want to see more in the future! Till next time!**

 **-L.O.S91**


End file.
